Anbu No Kage
by E4 Krist-9
Summary: Naruto dari divisi anbu bayangan,di beri misi pengawasan oleh uchiha sasuke namun berubah saat team dan teman-temannya curiga akan dirinya, bagaimana dia menutupi identitasnya. Entahlah/chap 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

.

.

By:ed krist

.

"Anbu no kage"

.

Enjoy it...

FLASHBACK

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya,sesekali ia menghisap pipa yang berada di tangan kirinya. Matanya tak sekalipun berpindah pada pemandangan desa yang ia pimpin,Ia berdiri dari kursi itu berjalan mendekati jendela,berpikir akan sesuatu

"Kitsune!"ucapnya

Poft!..

Munculah kepulan asap dan menampakkan seseorang yang memakai topeng warna hitam dengan pola putih menyerupai rubah, dengan pakaian serba hitam dari kaos hitam panjang lengkap dengan hoodie yang di balut rompi hitam dan celana standart shinobi warna hitam, juga sandal shinobi hitam yang membalut kakinya yang berbeda adalah pelindung lengan warna abu-abu dan tidak lupa sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi telapak tangan menyisakan sepertiga jarinya

"Ha'i sandaime-sama.."

Sandaime hokage menatap lurus kitsune"aku ada misi untukmu..kau akan ke akademy ninja dua hari lagi"

Kitsune yang tadinya menunduk hormat tiba-tiba mendongak menatap heran sang hokage"maaf..sandaime-sama tapi apa maksud anda?"tanya kitsune

"Sebuah misi pengawasan...mengawasi uchiha sasuke dan menjaganya"perintah sang hokage dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari kitsune tanda bahwa ia menyanggupi misi yang di berikan

Meskipun menyanggupi tapi ada hal yang membuat kitsune ragu,bagaimana identitasnya?,kapan misi ini selesai?...tunggu..

"Sandaime-sama kalau boleh tau kapan misi ini selesai?"tanya kitsune sopan

Sandaime kembali duduk di kursi,ia tau ini mungkin akan sulit membujuk anbu yang satu ini"soal itu tunggu perintah dariku,besok datanglah kemari untuk mengambil barang yang sudah ku persiapkan dan kau di bebaskan dari semua misi"jelasnya panjang lebar

"Lalu bagaimana divisiku sandaime-sama"tanya-nya kitsune lagi

"Divisimu akan ku alihkan di kesatuan anbu biasa sementara kau melakukan misi ini"kata sandaime

Mendengar penjelasan hokagenya kitsune terdiam

Sandaime melihat kitsune diam"baiklah kau boleh pergi"titahnya

"Ha'i"ucap kitsune lalu hilang meninggalkan asap tipis

Sandaime hanya menghela nafas setelah kepergian kitsune _"hah..anak itu"_ batinnya

OFF

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di desa konoha para penduduk sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka sedangkan para ninja jounin dan chuunin juga melakukan misi-misi yang di berikan

di akademy ninja tepatnya sebuah ruang kelas yang ricuh karna bosan menunggu sensei mereka datang padahal waktu menunjukkan puku delapan lebih lima belas pagi

 _srakk..._

Pintu geser kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang bocah berambut pirang pendek spike dan bermata biru sapphire,memakai kaos biru lengan pendek dengan rompi berwarna orange dan celana panjang berwarna orange tidak lupa sandal shinobi berwarna biru

Semua terdiam sejenak saat melihat anak itu tapi ricuh kembali. Melangkah perlahan menuju bangku belakang nomor dua,duduk dan meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja lalu seperti biasa menopang dagu memandang luar jendela

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat lamunannya berhenti,ia menoleh"hei...ada apa denganmu dua minggu ini kau sering datang terlambat naruto.."tanya seorang bocah berambut nanas dengan mata malasnya

naruto menoleh, memandang sahabatnya di akademy"shikamaru,aku tidak apa-apa,aku hanya berlatih untuk ujian gennin besok"ucap naruto _"padahal bukan itu yang membuatku terlambat tapi urusan lain"_ batinnya

Shikamaru mendesah dan bergumam kata 'merepotkan'

Tiba-tiba seorang anak bertubuh gempal mendekati mereka"Naruto sebaiknya..krauk..kau jangan..krauk..memaksakan diri..krauk.,"ucap anak itu sambil mengunyah sebungkus keripik kentang dan di balas anggukan oleh naruto

"Chouji benar naruto,aku yakin kau pasti lulus tanpa berlatih. Itukan hanya ujian gennin"ucap anak dengan sweater abu-abu di kepalanya terdapat anak anjing berwarna putih

Naruto hanya bergumam untuk membalas perkataan kiba dan kembali melihat luar jendela kelas

 _"Heh sudah dua tahun ya..."_ batinnya

Ya benar uzumaki naruto sudah dua tahun ini sejak masuk akademy dan besok adalah ujian untuk kenaikan tingkat gennin,waktu yang singkat memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi sandaime hokage yang memaksanya

Saat minggu pertama memang sedikit yang mau berteman dengannya dari shikamaru,chouji dan kiba tapi sekarang hampir satu akademy mengenal naruto walau sifatnya yang pendiam dan sedikit dingin, bahkan tak jarang ada yang melihatnya berbicara pada sasuke yang terkenal sangat dingin di kelas bahkan sakura dan ino yang menjadi fansgirl sasuke dibuat bingung karna dari satu kelas tak ada yang bisa membuat sasuke bersuara walau satu kalimat,kecuali bocah kuning itu

Dan ada rahasia yang mungkin satu konoha tidak tahu akan naruto, yaitu adalah statusnya sebagai jinchuriki kyuubi dan tentu status yang di rahasiakan ini membuat naruto lebih leluasa bersosialisasi, bahkan jika bocah itu berjalan di jalan utama desa tak jarang warga yang menyapa atau tersenyum padanya,banyak juga dari penduduk desa yang membandingkan antara naruto dan yondaime hokage karna paras mereka yang sama

Kembali pada naruto yang sekarang memandang bosan kedepan memperhatikan seorang sensei dengan luka melintang di hidungnya -iruka- sedang menjelaskan aturan mengenai ujian yang akan di adakan besok

"...Nah baiklah, itulah tugas yang harus kalian praktek-kan saat ujian nanti,dan karna sudah waktunya pulang,kita akhiri sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa besok. Minna!"ucap iruka mengakhiri penjelasannya

"Ha'i! Sensei!..."seru semua murid lalu berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang

.

.

Sekarang naruto berjalan melewati jalan desa, sesekali membalas sapaan atau senyuman warga desa saat berpapasan dengannya hingga saat melewati sebuah jalan yang sepi terdengar suara teriakan seseorang

Dengan hati-hati naruto menyandarkan punggungnya,mencoba mencuri dengar dari balik pagar yang membatasinya dengan suara tersebut,dapat dia dengar suara seorang gadis berambut ponytail sedang menangis di depan tiga pemuda yang mungkin berpangkat gennin yang marah karna salah satu dari mereka terluka oleh sesuatu. Kunai mungkin?

"APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA HAH!, LIHAT LENGANKU TERKENA KUNAIMU!"seru dari tiga gennin itu marah

"Ma-maaf aku ti-tidak sengaja"ucap gadis itu sambil menangis dan ketakutan, ini sudah sekian kalinya dia meminta maaf

"Cih. Maaf saja tidak cukup!"seru gennin itu

Masih menangis sang gadis bertanya"Lalu apa yang ha-harus ku lakukan?"ucapnya

Gennin itu melirik dua temannya dan menyeringai"mungkin dengan memukul mu bisa meredakan amarahku"ucapnya masih menyeringai

Terkejut,sekarang rasa takut semakin menjalar di tubuh gadis itu. Dia bingung harus bagaimana, bagaimanapun ia adalah murid akademy

"Sekarang rasakan ini!,..."sang gennin sudah mengayunkan kunainya secara vertikal, siap mengoyak apa saja

Gadis itu hanya menutup mata siap menerima kunai yang akan merobek kulitnya

 _ **Trankk...**_

Suara besi beradu membuatnya membuka mata,ingin tahu asal suara tersebut

"Apa kalian tidak malu berhadapan dengan murid akademy,apa lagi seorang perempuan"ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning di belakang tiga gennin itu

Ketiga gennin tersebut menoleh dan menahan marah saat perkataan naruto yang seakan mengejek mereka lemah

"Siapa kau!. Berani mengganggu kesenangan kami hah...!"seru dari mereka

"Itu tidak penting, dan lebih baik lepaskan temanku"ucap naruto dingin,sedikit membuat tiga orang di depannya takut tapi berhasil di tutupi

"Cih.. Banyak bicara kau,hajar teman-teman!."komando yang mungkin ketua dari gennin itu,lalu berlari dengan tinju yang siap di tangannya

Naruto hanya diam,matanya menatap malas gennin di depannya. Dan saat tunju itu hampir mengenainya naruto memutar badannya ke kiri hingga gennin itu hanya meninju udara kosong,dengan cekatan tangan kiri naruto menggenggam tangan gennin tersebut dan tangan kanannya mencengkram kerah baju dan dengan sekali sentakan punggung lawannya sudah membentur tanah hingga membuat retakan kecil di sana

 _ **Brak..!**_

Mata dua yang tersisa terbelalak karna ketua mereka bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah,apa lagi lawannya murid akademy. Sadar dari keterkejutannya,salah satu dari mereka maju dengan posisi yang sama. Meninju

"Mati kau!"ucapnya

Melepas semua cengkramannya pada lawan sebelumnya, naruto menunggu jarak tepat dan dia segera salto kebelakang saat jarak sesuai,dengan ujung kakinya menyentuh dagu lawannya,sontak lawannya kembali tersungkur kebelakang dengan menahan nyeri di rahang bawahnya

 **Tap**

Setelah bersalto, naruto kembali ke posisi siaga menunggu lawan terakhirnya menyerang,tapi saat melihat sorot ketakutan dari gennin itu naruto hanya menghela nafas

"Apa kau hanya ingin melihatku seperti itu, atau pergi dan membawa dua teman sialanmu ini"ucap naruto,menunjuk dua gennin yang baru dia kalahkan

Dengan gerak kaku gennin tersebut mengangguk dan perlahan membantu dua temannya yang di kalahkan dan pergi dari sana

Naruto menoleh pada ino yang masih diam dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan,mencoba mendekati teman satu akademy-nya itu. Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan ino.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"ucap naruto

Ino tersentak saat lambaian tangan naruto mengembalikan kesadarannya,dia bisa melihat badan naruto beberapa centimeter darinya

 _Bluss_

Muncul semburat merah di pipi ino"aku ti-tidak apa-apa na-naruto"ucap ino gugup,kenapa dia jadi gugup? Sebelumnya biasa saja.

"Hn..kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap naruto dan segera melangkah menjauhi ino yang masih diam

Baru beberapa langkah seruan ino menghentikan langkahnya"naruto!..tunggu"naruto menoleh melihat ino yang menunduk berjalan menyusulnya

"Apa lagi?."

"Boleh aku ikut de-denganmu"tanya ino sambil menunduk. Uh kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?,kemana ino yang percaya diri

Dahi naruto mengernyit, Kenapa dengan gadis ini?. Tapi naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli"baiklah terserah padamu"lalu berjalan di ikuti ino di belakangnnya

.

Sore hari di konoha yang cerah dan terlihat burung-burung yang kembali ke sarangnya,sementara di jalan konoha yang lenggang terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang berjalan berdampingan, di iringi oleh sapaan dari para penduduk yang kebetulan lewat

Sekarang ino sudah tidak gugup seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi dia hanya bisa diam sementara naruto berjalan, tidak peduli perempuan di sampingnya dan sesekali membalas sapaan penduduk desa dengan senyum tipis

Berinisiatif, karna tak di pedulikan ino bertanya"naruto,kenapa kau bisa melawan tiga gennin tadi"ucap ino mulai penasaran

"Aku...tidak tahu,tadi hanya kebetulan mungkin. Lagi pula kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan mereka"naruto balik bertanya

Ino diam sesaat"tadi...saat aku berlatih melempar kunai,tidak sengaja terkena salah satu dari mereka dan dia marah,pa-padahal a-ku sudah minta ma-maaf..hiks...ino mulai terisak lagi,mengingat kejadian sepulang akademy tadi membuatnya takut. Yah rencana untuk berlatih berubah menjadi kesialan

Menghela nafas,sudah berapa kali hari ini dia membuang nafas, sungguh jika bukan terpaksa mana mungkin dia menolong gadis ini"sudahlah,jangan menangis apa kau tidak malu pada umurmu hm?"tanya naruto

"Memang apa hubunganya dengan umurku,bodoh!"ucap ino marah dan memukul lengan naruto pelan. Perasaan tadi pemuda kuning ini terlihat keren kenapa bisa menjadi menyebalkan!?

Dahinya mengernyit"Oi..aku hanya bicara fakta, mungkin lusa besok kita sudah menjadi gennin jadi tidak ada catatan gennin itu cengeng, ino"nada bicara naruto mulai sarkastis dan membuat ino mengembungkan pipi sebal

"Huh...terserah kau mau bicara apa,baka"ucap ino sebal

Tidak terasa percakapan mereka membuat waktu begitu singkat,mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah ino yang kebetulan ayah ino berada di teras rumah sedang menikmati kopi sambil duduk di sebuah kursi

"Ah!.. kau sudah pulang ino-chan,dan ada naruto-san apa kau tidak mampir?."ucap inoichi pada naruto yang berada di samping ino

"Emm...tidak,terima kasih yamanaka-san aku harus pulang karna hampir gelap"ucap naruto menolak secara halus ajakan inoichi

Ayah ino tersenyum maklum"Baiklah,dan ino-chan segera bantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam,"lalu matanya beralih pada naruto"naruto-san terima kasih"ucapnya lagi

Ino lalu masuk setelah mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum pada naruto

Naruto mengangguk"sama-sama,kalau begitu aku pamit dulu yamanaka-san"ucap naruto dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajahnya

"Hm..hati-hati"ucap inoichi yang melihat naruto mulai melangkah

.

.

 **Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka,menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang menutup pintu kembali. Membuka rompi orange yang dia pakai dan dia gantung dekat pintu,melepas sandal berwarna biru dan berjalan ke sebuah kasur

Hari yang melelahkan. Naruto menyamankan badan di kasur yang berada di apartementnya,menjalani kegiatan di akademy,menolong ino dari tiga gennin, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Berlatih?,hei dia sudah tak perlu berlatih karna...

 **Tok tok tok**

Lamunan naruto harus berhenti oleh suara ketukan dari luar pintu,dengan berat hati ia melangkah menuju asal suara dan membukanya. Terlihat seorang anbu dengan topeng macan sedang berdiri di depannya. Pandangan naruto seketika menjadi lurus dan menyuruh tora masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu

Setelah sampai di dalam naruto bertanya"Hn..ada apa?,apa ada perintah dari hokage?."ucap naruto

"Benar,dan saya si perintahkan menyerahkan scroll ini"ucap tora seraya menyerah kan sebuah scroll berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'kitsune' di tengah scroll

Setelah menerima scroll naruto memandang sang anbu seolah berkata 'apa-ada-lagi-yang-kau-sampaikan' dan dengan itu tora hanya menggeleng

"Kau boleh pergi"perintah naruto

Dan anbu itu menghilang dengan shunshin,menyisakan asap tipis. Sedangkan naruto segera membuka scroll tersebut,ingin tahu apa isi dari scroll itu

.

.

* * *

 _Naruto bagaimana kabarmu,aku yakin kau baik-baik saja dan aku sudah menerima laporan terakhirmu untuk bulan ini tentang sasuke_

 _Dan aku cukup terkejut kau bisa merubah arah pikiran bocah itu,untuk mencari tahu hal yang sebenarnya dan itu perkembangan buatmu_

 _Naruto aku tahu besok adalah ujian kenaikan gennin. Tapi.. Besok kau harus mendampingiku menghadiri ujian besok karna setelah acara itu selesai ada tugas untukmu, jadi persiap kan dirimu._

 _Sandaime hokage_

* * *

 _._

.

Setelah menggulung kembali scroll tersebut,naruto segera mempersiapkan apa-apa saja untuk besok. Setelah itu naruto segera kembali pada kasur dan beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Tidur

.

 **Gedung akademy 6:47**

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan di mana semua murid akademy harus mengeluarkan apa saja yang mereka pelajari selama lima tahun. Dan sekarang di ruang kelas terdapat beberapa anak,mungkin mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi ninja konoha

Shikamaru yang datang pagi karna suruhan ibunya karna ujian ini menguap lebar,matanya memandang bosan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang terlihat bersemangat,padahal acaranya dimulai pukul delapan pagi seharusnya dia bisa tidus satu jam lagi

Tiba-tiba shikamaru tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua anak di belakangnya yang terpaut satu meja..

"Hei,apa kau tahu"tanya dari dua anak itu

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar,di ujian nanti kita akan kedatangan ketua divisi anbu bayangan"ucap anak itu berbisik

"Kau yakin?,dari mana kau tahu,."tanya temannya

"Aku mendengar dari para sensei yang sedang mengobrol"

"Kau!..menguping"

Setelah perkataan itu shikamaru mrngernyit dahi. Divisi anbu bayangan?,kenapa dia tidak tau divisi itu. Apa mungkin divisi baru?.mungkin nanti dia bisa mencari tahu tentang divisi ini, Ah kepalanya jadi pusing...

Sementara dua orang lagi yang tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan itu hanya menyeringai. Ketua anbu? Boleh juga...batin mereka

.

Saat ujian akan berlangsung yang di buka oleh ceramah singkat oleh hokage,setelah itu hokage langsung memberi tanda pada iruka jika ujian bisa di mulai. Sementara para murid sudah tidak sabar untuk ujian

"Hm...baik lah kita mulai saja dari...inuzuka kiba"ucap iruka sambil memanggil salah satu muridnya

Waktu terus berlalu, hampir semua murid sudah menjalani ujian termasuk shikamaru sekarang tinggal dua peserta ujian yaitu uchiha sasuke dan uzumaki naruto yang belum menjalani ujian

"Baiklah,uchiha sasuke silah kan mulai ujiannya"panggil iruka

Sasuke berdiri dan maju,tidak lupa di iringi oleh teriakan fansgirlnya yang terbilang berisik. Tapi siapa peduli

Sasuke lalu mengambil kunai dan shuriken yang di siapkan,berjalan di tengah lapangan dan menghadap papan sasaran. Yang pertama melempar kunai dan shuriken,sasuke melihat semua sasaran

 **Tak tak tak**

Sembilan dari sepuluh kunai menancap dan membuat para juri terlihat kagum dan sandaime hokage yang sedikit tersenyum. Kedua, shuriken yang mendapat reaksi hampir sama dari para juri. Dan sekarang kedua. Bunshin,Sasuke berhasil membuat walau hanya satu,ketiga. Kawarimi,membuat segel tangan dan dalam sekejap mata tubuhnya menjadi balok kayu,setelah itu sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyian yang di instrusikan

"Bagus sasuke,sekarang yang terakhir. Yaitu ninjutsu yang kau kuasai"puji iruka sekaligus memberi tahu tugas terakhir

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera membuat segel tangan

.

.

 **Tempat juri dan hokage**

Para juri dan hokage yang sedang melihat sasuke menjalani ujian hanya bisa berdecak kagum karna semua mata ujian di lalui dengan mudah oleh sasuke,tiba-tiba muncul kilat kuning dan memunculkan seorang anbu bertopeng hitam dengan pola rubah berwarna putih dan memakai hoodie berdiri di samping kursi yang di tempati hokage. Tentusaja kedatangannya menjadi pusat perhatian juri dan murid yang berada di sana

"Maaf,keterlambatannya hokage-sama"ucap kitsune sedikit menunduk

"Tidak apa,"ucap hokage

Lalu perhatian kitsune teralih pada sasuke yang akan membuat jurus,mata yang berada di balik topeng itu menyipit kenapa jutsunya belum dia keluarkan? aneh

.

.

 **Tempat ujian**

Setelah membuat segel lantas sasuke menyebutkan jutsunya

 _ **Katon : goukakyuu no jutsu**_

Semua pasang mata terbelalak di sana bukan karna jutsu sasuke, tapi arah yang di tuju sasuke saat menyemburkan bola api berdiameter sekitar tiga-empat meter itu yang mengarah ke meja juri dan hokage. Jutsu itu semakin dekat dari sepuluh meter,tujuh meter,lima meter danseterusnya

Tiba-tiba kitsune melompat dari samping hokage dan mendarat tepat di depan meja juri dengan telapak tangan teracung kedepan. Dan dalam detik berikutnya tercipta pusaran air dari telapak tangan itu dan semakin membesar,jutsu katon tersebut sudah dekat dan...

 **Blarr!..**

Semua orang masih menatap pada titik yang sama yang di penuhi olehasap tebal,saat asap mulai tipis semua yang ada di sana berdecak kagum di karnakan sebuah dinding air yang cukup besar yang berbentuk pusaran melindungi hokage dan juri dari terjangan bola api besar tersebut

Kitsune lalu menghilangkan dinding airnya dan berkata"apa kau gila,kau hampir melukai hokage dan yang lain"cih. Dasar sasuke-teme dia sengaja mengarahkan ke meja juri dan awas saja jika chi bunshin yang dibuatnya ikut-ikutan...

Dia bisa mendengar iruka memarahi sasuke dan sasuke tak peduli akan hal itu,berjalan pada bangku yang berisi teman-temannya yang memandangnya seakan -apa-kau-sudah-gila-uchiha- dan sasuke hanya menatap datar dan sesampainya di samping teman kuningnya mereka saling adu kepalan tangan

Dasar mereka..!

.

.

.

TBC...

HAI RAEDERS..(nyapa dengan watados)

Ehehe kris balik lagi bawa fic baru,yah walau TFD (the fast destiny)belum kelar karna ide lgi macet..#emang jalan tol#plak

Jadi...yang nunggu TFD sabar ya

Nah sekarang kris ingin saran dan kritik readers untuk fic ini ok..👍

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hai raiders. Krist udah baca reviewnya dan krist suka sama pertanyaan-pertanyaan menarik kalian. Dan terimakasih untuk silent raiders udah repot baca fic ini. Oh ya...soal pair itu rahasia#hahaha (tawa gaje)

Special for: **luca marvell,ashuraindra64,damarwulan.** pertanyaan kalian akan krist jelaskan satu persatu, makasih pertanyaan menariknya

Disclaimer:masahi kisimoto

.

.

Anbu no kage

.

.

Enjoy it

Hari sudah semakin siang dan peserta ujian hanya satu orang saja, sementara di meja para juri Hiruzen tetap tenang duduk di kursi dan di belakangnya, Kitsune kembali berdiri di belakang sandaime hokage setelah kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Iruka kembali melihat daftar peserta ujian, tinggal satu nama _'Naruto...semoga tidak seperti sasuke tadi'_ batin Iruka sambil menghela nafas dan melihat ke bangku peserta dimana terdapat naruto yang duduk dengan wajah gelisah menunggu giliran.

"Baiklah, peserta terakhir...Uzumaki Naruto!"seru Iruka

Mendengar namanya di panggil Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lapangan dengan santai, Shikamaru,Kiba,Chouji dan murid-murid lain yang melihat Naruto setenang itu menjadi heran padahal naruto tadi terlihat gelisah.

"Shika apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja"tanya Chouji

"Entahlah, tadi dia terlihat gelisah tapi sekarang terlihat tenang"ucap Shikamaru' _dan kadang sulit di tebak'_ lanjutnya

Sementara di area lapangan, setelah sampai Naruto mengambil kunai dan suriken dari tempat yang di sediakan lalu berjalan menghadap tempat sasaran. Dia mempersiapkan delapan kunai yang masing-masing berada di sela jarinya ada empat kunai dan langsung melemparnya

 **Shyuut...**

 **Tak...tak...tak**

Dari delapan kunai hanya tujuh yang menancap pada sasaran tapi tetap saja Iruka yang telah lama mengajar di akademy tidak bisa di bohongi, Matanya yang jeli tahu bahwa salah satu kunai itu sengaja keluar dari sasaran

 _'Apakah dia sengaja melempar kunai itu tidak tepat sasaran'_ pikir Iruka

Naruto beralih dengan shuriken,mengambil tiga shuriken dan menarik nafas sebentar, dengan cepat naruto melempar tiga shuriken tersebut

 **Shyuut**

 **tak...tak...tak**

Semua shuriken menancap pada papan sasaran namun tidak satupun dari tiga shuriken itu mengenai titik tengah sasaran. Posisi shuriken itu ada yang tepat berada di atas titik tengah,di samping kiri bergeser ke atas, dan di bawah sedikit menyerong ke kiri dari titik tengah.

Semua yang berada di tempat ujian terdiam melihat hasil lemparan Naruto kecuali hokage yang tetap pada aktivitas menghisap pipa rokoknya.

Hiruzen menengok ke arah anbu yang ada di sampingnya"Bagaimana menurutmu Kitsune?"tanya Hiruzen.

"Hn..."

Jawaban dari kapten anbu itu mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu.

Di bangku peserta terlihat kiba menggeram marah, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto tidak mengenai tepat tengah sasaran padahal Naruto selalu menandingi sasuke jika ada praktek melempar shuriken.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan hingga lemparannya meleset?!"ucap kiba tertahan.

Pertanyaan semua murid yang berada di bangku pesertapun sama dengan kiba hanya saja mereka lebih tenang dan akan menanyakan setelah ujian usai.

.

.

.

 **Kantor hokage.**

Setelah mengikuti acara ujian Hiruzen dan Kitsune atau bisa di bilang Naruto asli langsung menuju gedung hokage untuk membicarakan misi yang di maksud sandaime hokage.

Di dalam ruang kantor hokage itu Hiruzen dan Naruto diam tanpa melakukan apapun dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Hanya detik jam yang bersuara di ruang tersebut.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama apa misi yang akan anda berikan?"tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri.

"Hm, Orochimaru"sebuah nama telah terucap dari mulut hokage.

"Hn. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan laporan dari tim pengintai yang anda kirim minggu lalu?"tanya naruto.

Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan hokage-nya. ini mengenai sebuah laporan tim yang Hiruzen kirim ke perbatasan negara api, di mana terdengar kabar adanya desa baru di hutan dekat lembah kematian.

"Seperti biasa, kau cepat tanggap kitsune. Benar ini mengenai laporan itu, aku tidak akan peduli jika itu orang lain tapi Orochimaru?. Untuk apa dia membuat sebuah desa?"ucap Hiruzen panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku tahu yang anda maksud. Saya mohon diri"

 _ **Sriingg...**_

Naruto menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilat kuning. Dia tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hiruzen menghela nafas atas kelakuan cucu angkatnya, tapi dia bangga Naruto bisa tanggap dari pembicaraan singkat tadi.

 _'Hah... walau umurnya tiga belas tahun tapi Naruto bisa tahu isi pikiran ku'_ batin Hiruzen

.

.

.

 **Akademy konoha.**

Diruang kelas sekarang sangat ramai di karenakan semua murid membicarakan mengenai ujian gennin yang baru mereka jalani tidak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tapi semua berhenti bicara setelah Iruka masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dengan membawa sebuah hasil ujian gennin. Para murid merasakan aura tegang dalam diri mereka. Apa mereka lulus? Atau sebaliknya?.

"Ehm. Karena semua sudah menjalani ujian dan keputusan dari akademy, maka keputusannya adalah..."ucap Iruka serius

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Semua murid menyimak baik-baik apa yang Iruka katakan.

"Kalian lulus...!"seru Iruka dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba kelas tersebut menjadi ramai. Semua murid berteriak gembira atas kelulusan mereka. Naruto dan sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mereka saling menatap dan beradu tinju

'Kita berhasil'

Iruka yang melihat kegembiraan anak didiknya hanya tersenyum tipis, pandangannya beralih pada dua anak yang saling beradu tinju. Naruto dan Sasuke dua anak yang mengejutkan. Iruka jadi ingat saat Naruto membuat seluruh lapangan dengan jutsu anginnya, dan dengan alasan konyol dia berkata 'maaf sensei aku terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra' sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

Walau Iruka tahu Naruto dari Hokage ketiga yang sudah di anggap cucunya sendiri tapi Iruka masih penasaran dengan bocah kunig itu, bahkan pernah suatu sore Iruka mengikuti Naruto agar bisa mengetahui kemana saja bocah itu pergi setelah pulang dari akademy. Namun semua terlihat biasa bermain di taman dengan teman-teman,berlatih,makan di kedai ichiraku dan hal-hal lainnya. Bocah itu membuatnya penasaran.

Iruka berhenti melamun. Dan melihat pengumuman apa lagi yang harus di sampaikan.

"Ehm..!"

Semua murid memperhatikan Iruka, mereka diam setelah pria dengan luka melintang di wajah itu berdehem meminta perhatian.

"Sekarang pengumuman kedua yaitu siapa yang menjadi _kotoshi no ruki_ tahun ini adalah...Uchiha Sasuke!"

"YEAAH! SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"KYAA! SASUKE-KUN SELAMAT...!"

berbagai teriakan ucapan selamat untuk Sasuke memenuhi ruang kelas tersebut, terutama anak perempuan yang notabene-nya fans Sasuke berteriak paling histeris.

"Diam semua...!"

Mendengar teriakan Iruka semua murid langsung diam. Mereka tidak mau bila guru akademy satu ini mengamuk.

"Hah...baiklah sekarang pembagian tim"ucap Iruka

.

.

.

 **Di sebuah hutan**

Tap...tap...tap...

terlihat seseorang yang meloncat di antara pepohonan hutan. Naruto yang sekarang memakai seragam anbu lengkap dengan jubah hitam sedang melaksanakan misi dari Hokage untuk mengintai sebuah desa baru yang di namakan Otogakure yang di pimpin oleh salah satu legenda Sannin dan berstatus missing-nin dari Konoha. Orochimaru.

Tap...

Naruto turun dari pohon. Sekarang dia sampai di lembah kematian, lembah yang memiliki dua patung dua dewa shinobi yaitu Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara yang di pisahkan oleh sebuah air terjun.

Pemuda itu berdiri di sisi jurang yang menghadap patung Madara. Sedikit lagi dia akan sampai di Desa Otogakure dan mungkin saja dia bertemu dengan manusia ular itu.

Perlahan tangan Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantong ninja yang berada di pinggangnya, sebuah kunai cabang tiga dengan segel fuin di gagang kunai. Dia melempar kunai itu pada sebuah pohon yang berada di sebrang air terjun. Naruto melihat kunai tersebut menancap pada cabang pohon itu tapi sebelum dia berpindah pemuda itu mendekat pohon di belakangnya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada batang pohon, setelah dia menarik tangannya terciptalah segel fuin yang sama seperti di gagang kunainya.

 _'Hn. Kurasa ini cukup'_

 **Sring!**

Naruto menghilang dan muncul tepat di atas kunai yang dia lempar, mencabut kunai itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

 **Akademy**

Di dalam ruang kelas masih tersisa tiga tim gennin, yaitu tim tujuh, delapan, dan sepuluh. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing untuk mengisi waktu menunggu sensei pembimbing mereka yang belum datang, seperti Shikamaru yang tidur di bangkunya, para perempuan yang mengobrol dan bergosip, Chouji yang asik dengan snack kripiknya, Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendiskusikan sesuatu, dan Kiba yang mengumpat pada Shino di sertai gonggongan Akamaru.

 **Srekk!**

Aktivitas mereka terhenti akibat suara pintu yang di geser, menampilkan seorang laki-laki berjenggot dan di mulutnya terdapat sebatang rokok, tidak lupa dengan seragam jounin lengkap, di sebelah kanannya ada perempuan berambut panjang bergelombang bermata merah ruby dengan memakai pakaian seperti gaun berwarna merah yang di lapisi perban putih.

"Aku Asuma Sarutobi, jounin pembimbing tim sepuluh"ucap asuma dengan suara tegas.

"Aku Yuhi Kurenai, jounin pembimbing tim delapan. Tim delapan dan sepuluh silahkan ikut kami"ucap kurenai.

Mendengar penuturan dua jounin tim delapan dan sepuluh langsung pergi mengikuti Asuma dan Kurenai. Ino dan Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan di balas anggukan oleh gadis musim semi itu, sementara Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Aku dan Akamaru pergi dulu Naruto.."

"Hmm...baiklah"

Setelah itu enam gennin itu sudah pergi bersama sensei pembimbing masing-masing.

Tik...tik...tik...

Hampir tiga jam tim tujuh menunggu sensei pembimbing mereka tapi sudah selama ini orang yang di tunggu belum datang juga.

Sakura, satu-satunya perempuan di tim tujuh itu sudah mulai gelisah, hingga membuat gadis itu mondar-madir dengan wajah di penuhi oleh keringat. Fikirannya sudah di penuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang senseinya yang tidak kunjung datang.

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto masih tenang-tenang saja di bangku mereka. Sasuke yang duduk dengan menyatukan kedua tangan dan Naruto bersandar pada meja di belakangnya sambil memejamkan mata dan tangan yang berada di depan dada.

"Sudah cukup!. Kemana sensei kita, kenapa dia belum datang juga!"

Sakura berteriak. Kesabarannya telah habis, dia bersumpah akan memberi orang itu pelajaran jika datang menemui mereka.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, mungkin dia masih sibuk dengan tugasnya..."

"Tapi Naruto!, orang itu belum datang dan aku lelah menunggu!"

"Iya ak-.."

 **Srekk!**

Omongan Naruto terpotong saat pintu terbuka. Seseorang dengan masker yang hampir menutupi wajahnya, menyisakan mata kiri yang terpejam melengkung ke bawah menandakan jika orang itu tengah tersenyum.

"Hay...aku Hatake Kakashi, jounin pembimbing tim tujuh"

Tiga pasang mata itu masih diam terpaku pada laki-laki yang mengaku sensei mereka hingga Sakura yang pertama sadar langsung berteriak pada orang itu.

"Kau terlambat sensei!"teriak Sakura dengan menunjuk tepat pada wajah Kakashi.

"Yare-yare, baiklah aku minta maaf"ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura pada dua anak laki-laki yang hanya diam tidak peduli saat gadis pink itu marah-marah, dingin sekali. Pikir Kakashi.

"Baiklah ku tunggu kalian di atap"setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Kakashi menghilang dengan shunshin.

Dahi tiga gennin itu berkerut, bingung. Tapi tanpa banyak bicara ketiganya mengikuti perintah Kakashi. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan. Naruto di depan di belakangnya ada Sakura, dan terakhir Sasuke. Setelah lima belas menit ketiganya sudah sampai di atap dan melihat sensei mereka sedang bersandar di pagar dan membaca sebuah buku.

Merasakan bahwa ada yang datang Kakashi segera menutup bukunya dan segera mengalihkan pandangan pada tiga anak didiknya.

"Kalian sudah sampai...baiklah ayo kita lakukan perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Dari kau pink"jelas Kakashi setelah Naruto dan yang lain duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Umm...apa sebaiknya sensei memberi contoh pada kami"ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk senseinya. Lagi.

"Haah...baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi, apa yang ku suka kalian tidak perlu tahu, apa yang tidak ku suka juga kalian tidak perlu tahu, dan cita-cita ku belum terpikirkan. Nah sekarang kau beramput pink"

Ketiga gennin itu sweetdrop.

 _'Kami hanya di beri tahu namanya'_

"Ehm..aku Haruno Sakura, yang ku suka (lirik sasuke), yang tidak ku suka adalah rival ku Ino, cita-cita ku menjadi kunoichi yang berguna bagi Konoha"

Kakashi mengangguk _'dasar fangirl, tapi cita-citanya boleh juga'_ pikir Kakashi.

"Sekarang kau reven"tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku suka tomat dan berlatih, tidak ku suka orang yang memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri,cit- bukan ambisiku mencari kebenaran dan membawa 'orang itu' kembali"ucap Sasuke datar.

Mata Kakashi terbelalak _'apa dia sudah tahu. Tapi hanya aku dan 'dia' yang mengetahui soal Itachi yang sebenarnya'_ batin Kakashi bingung.

Setelah mengembalikan ekspresi menjadi semula Kakashi menunjuk Naruto"kau yang berambut kuning"ucapnya.

Tidak ada respon dari Naruto sehingga membuat yang di sana mengernyit dahi bingung. Dengan berani Sakura menggoyang bahu Naruto pelan.

"Naruto! Sadar!.."

Mata Naruto yang semula memandang kosong akhirnya sadar"huh?...maaf sensei aku melamun"ucapnya pada Kakashi.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu"

"Aku Nam- Uzumaki Naruto, yang ku suka berlatih, tidak ku suka para kriminal,cita-cita ku menjadi orang yang di akui di dunia shinobi"

Dahi Kakashi mengernyit _'Apa dia baru saja meralat namanya?, ada yang aneh dengan anak ini..'_

Menghela nafas kembali pria itu melihat wajah murid-muridnya satu-persatu.

"Perkenalan cukup sampai di sini, besok kalian datang lah ke trining ground tujuh untuk ujian survival bettle"

Penjelasan jounin berambut silver itu membuat tanda tanya di kepala tiga gennin baru itu.

Sakura mengangkat tangan"bukannya kami sudah menjalani ujian gennin di akademy, kenapa ada ujian lagi sensei?"

"Memang di akademy adalah ujian untuk tingkat gennin, tapi ujian survival ini adalah untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian pantas atau tidak untuk menjadi seorang gennin"

Badan Sakura sudah bergetar takut sementara dua orang satu timnya hanya menatap datar.

"Dan jika kalian gagal. Bersiaplah untuk kembali ke akademy"Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sakura hampir berteriak dan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam, mereka yakin akan lolos ujian itu.

"Sudah waktunya kita akhiri. Jangan lupa ku tunggu kalian jam delapan pagi di trining ground tujuh, oh sampai lupa, ku sarankan kalian untuk tidak sarapan jika tidak ingin memuntahkannya"

 **Poft!**

Kakashi pun menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Hn. Apa kita pulang dulu dobe?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa tidak teme, aku lapar dan ingin mekan ramen. Ichiraku?"balas Naruto.

"Hn."

Mendengar percakapan dua anggota timnya Sakura hanya menghela nafas, kenapa dia satu tim dengan dua manusia es ini?, tapi dia cukup bersukur karena teman kuningnya tidak sedingin Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan apa kau ikut?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya, dia bisa melihat naruto menatap dirinya penuh tanya.

"Ya...baiklah"

Setelah jawaban sakura akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan atap akademy. Di perjalanan Naruto hanya melamun, hampir saja dia kelepasan menyebutkan nama aslinya, seharuanya misi ini sudah selesai saat ujian gennin telah berakhir tapi sandaime hokage menambah waktu misi ini.

Kurang dari satu jam mereka sampai di kedai ichiraku. Pemilik kedai ramen yang melihat ada pelanggan yang datang langsung menyapa.

"Selamat datang!"

"Paman, satu ramen jumbo"ucap Naruto datar setelah memesan Naruto beralih pada dua temannya.

Mengerti atas tatapan teman mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura juga ikut memesan. Sasuke ramen ukuran sedang sedangkan Sakura hanya teh hijau.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka membicarakan tentang survival bettle besok.

"Jadi...apa yang kita beri untuk sensei kita besok Naruto?"

Naruto memegang dagunya. Berpikir"hm...bagaimana kalau strategi serangan mendadak?"

"Hn. Itu tidak akan berhasil, kau harus ingat Naruto. Dia itu mantan anbu jadi mana mungkin dia akan terkecoh dengan trik seperti itu"jelas sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk"kau benar, itu tidak akan berhasil"

"Mungkin besok kita akan menemukan cara lain"

"Hn. Dan kita beri sensei kita pelajaran"ucap Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura yang menjadi pendengar hanya bisa diam, aura serius sangat terasa saat dua anggota timnya ini mulai bicara. Dua laki-laki yang terkenal dingin dan pendiam bisa berbicara sepanjang ini, itu hal langka baginya.

"Sakura-chan apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?"tanya Naruto kalem.

"Eh,apa?...ikut?, tapi Naruto..."

"Bukannya kau ingin memberi pelajaran Kakashi sensei, hm?"kini Sasuke yang berbicara.

Sakurapun mengingat kejadian di saat keterlambatan Kakashi dan itu membuatnya sedikit ada rasa marah.

"Baiklah"jawab Sakura semangat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga, ternyata pesanan mereka sudah siap.

"Pesanan sudah siap!"

"Hn. Terima kasih Teuchi-jisan"ucap Naruto.

"Ya"

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali membicarakan tentang rencana untuk sensei mereka dengan sesekali makan ramen.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan jalan konoha juga telah sepi walau ada satu atau dua penduduk yang lewat. Kini Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan, setelah makan di kedai ichiraku dan membicarakan soal rencana akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk melanjutkan di mansion Uchiha.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa nanti malam ya Sasuke, Sakura. Jam delapan"

"Tentu...di mansion sasuke-kun kan"

"Hn"

Setelah itu mereka berjalan terpisah menuju rumah masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke mansion sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Di suatu tempat**

Sekarang kitsune atau Naruto sedang bersembunyi di suatu pohon, dia sedang mengamati sebuah desa.

"Hm. Inikah Otogakure?"gumam Naruto saat melihat salah satu ninja di desa itu berlambang not balok.

Kitsune terus mengamati desa tersebut, di balik topeng rubah hitam yang dia pakai matanya terus mengamati gerak- gerik para ninja penjaga yang berada di sudut-sudut gerbang desa.

 _'Hm. Penjagaannya lumayan ketat'_

Sekarang dia sedang Menyusun rencana untuk mencari tempet persembunyian Orochimaru tapi sepertinya tidak mudah karena penjagaan desa yang lumayan ketat tapi juga Otogakure di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar dan juga lebat.

"Kalau begitu..."

 _ **Kagebunshin no jutsu**_

 **Poft!**

Munculah lima bunshin yang menyerupai dirinya. Kitsune memandang datar kelima bunshin itu.

"Berpencar, cari informasi tentang desa ini"

"Ha'i!"

Setelah menerima perintah, kelima bunshin tersebut menghilang dengan sunshin.

Sepeninggalan bunshinnya Kitsune kembali mengamati desa Otogakure, mencari celah untuk menyusup ke dalam desa tersebut.

 _'Sepertinya aku harus bertukar tempat sebentar'_

 **Sriing!**

Kitsune pun menghilang dengan kilat kuning...

.

.

.

Tbc

Err gimana jelek?, hacur?, buruk?. Gomen ne...krist baru update #emang kemarin kemana. Saya kemarin lagi banyak urusan dan habis ide jadi di tunda dulu up-nya.

Jadi...tolong maklum ya ya...krist bakal update lagi setelah ini tapi tidak janji kapan pastinya..

Baik sekali lagi krist mohon maaf lagi ya hehehe #gomenasai

Ps:krist juga punya dua fic baru tapi belum jadi. Yang pengen tahu judulnya yaitu **see you again dan ninetail fox.** Tapi judul yang kedua belum judul pasti...maksudnya itu judul sementara. Ok cuma ini saja.

 _Krist out of studios...see you_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:masashi kisimoto**

.

.

Ed Krist present; Anbu No Kage

.

Enjoy it,

.

 _Tik tok tik tok_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam tapi tiga bocah tiga belas tahun yang berada di ruangan itu masih berkutat dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sakura yang sibuk membaca gulungan jutsu dari Naruto, Sasuke yang menyiapkan peralatan ninja untuk besok dan Naruto yang menggeledah isi kantong ninjanya, entah mencari apa.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah selesai dengan diskusi mereka untuk besok, tapi karena Sakura yang belum menguasai beberapa jutsu jadi Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Sabar mengajari gadis pink itu.

"Ketemu,"ucap Naruto pelan.

Karena ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat dua temannya menoleh. Sasuke mengernyit heran, sementara Sakura memandang dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada teme. Aku hanya mencari ini"ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau tanpa ada tulisan apapun.

"Apa itu Naruto?"tanya Sakura.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Sakura lalu menyodorkan gulungan itu pada Sakura"ini untukmu, pelajarilah. gulungan itu berisi teori jutsu yang di gunakan oleh salah satu Sannin. Senju Tsunade"jelas Naruto saat Sakura menerima gulungan darinya.

Mata Sakura melebar. terkejut"tapi...kenapa aku?, bukannya ini milikmu Naruto?,"tanya Sakura.

"Kau benar itu milikku, tapi jutsu itu tidak cocok denganku dan kupikir itu cocok untukmu"

Dengan ragu Sakura mengangguk. Padahal dia belum menguasai shunshin sepenuhnya.

 **Srekk**

Tiba-tiba kursi tempat Naruto bergeser, pemuda kuning itu berdiri sambil membereskan kantong ninjanya.

Sasuke yang sadar ada pergerakan di sampingnya hanya melirik teman kuningnya"kau ingin pulang, dobe?"tanya Sasuke yang kembali berkutat dengan alat ninjanya.

"Hn. Begitulah, ada sesuatu di apartement yang ku tinggalkan. Sakura kau mau ikut?"jelas Naruto datar dan bertanya pada Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk paham sementara Sakura yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bingung, tapi perlahan dia juga mengangguk.

"Hn. Baiklah Sasuke sampai bertemu besok, ayo Sakura"

Tanpa menunggu dua kali gadis pink itu berdiri, mengikuti Naruto yang lebih dulu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Em..sasuke-kun aku pulang dulu, jaa..."pamit Sakura.

"Hn"

Akhirnya ruang tamu itu kosong di tinggal tiga bocah gennin tersebut. Naruto dan Sakura pulang sementara Sasuke pergi tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga untuk besok.

.

.

.

 **Kantor hokage**

Di ruang hokage, Hiruzen sedang membaca data laporan misi dalam satu bulan ini. Sesekali dia menghisap pipa rokok untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, semua kertas ini membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

 **Sringg...**

Tiba-tiba Kitsune datang dengan kilat kuning membuat perhatian hokage ketiga teralihkan.

"Hokage-sama"

"Kitsune, apakah misimu sudah selesai?"tanya Hiruzen.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama...misi pengintaian Otogakure sudah selesai dan laporan dari tim pengintai benar, desa itu di buat oleh Orochimaru. Di sana hanya berisi oleh clan-clan berkemampuan unik hasil percobaan Sanin itu"jelas singkat Kitsune.

Hiruzen mengangguk"hm. Apa hanya itu, apa ada yang lain?"hiruzen tahu bukan itu saja yang bisa di dapat kan kapten anbu dari divisi yang di buatnya dua tahun lalu.

Kitsune merogoh kantung ninja yang berada di balik jubah hitamnya. Dia mengeluarkan gulungan berwarna hitam dengan garis putih.

"Semua informasi lengkap ada di sini Hokage-sama"ucap Kitsune melangkah maju dan meletakkan gulunga tersebut di atas meja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi"ucap Hiruzen dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Hening...

Kitsune tetap berada di tempatnya dan membuat Hiruzen memandang heran.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Hokage-sama"

"Apa itu?"

Dengan perlahan Kitsune menarik nafas.

"Aku ingin..."

.

.

.

 **Trining ground**

Sekarang adalah hari survival battle akan di mulai, tapi mungkin akan sedikit terlambat karena sang sensei -Kakashi- belum juga datang sementara dua orang muridnya menunggu guru mesum tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau tahu di mana Kakashi sensei?"tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah antara sebal dan malu, dia tidak menyangka bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Entahlah"dengan tidak peduli Sasuke menjawab.

"Hah.."

Tidak peduli seperti biasa. Terkadang Sakura heran dengan dua anggota team-nya, apakah mereka bisa menjawab tanpa menggunakan kata 'Hn' dan nada datar itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengamati sekeliling, mencoba mencari keberadaan teman kuningnya. Dia heran, biasanya Naruto akan menghampiri ke rumahnya tapi...hari ini tidak.

 **Poft...**

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul membuat atensi dua bocah tersebut teralihkan, dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah buku ditangannya orang itu tersenyum di balik masker.

"Hay..."

"Kau terlambat sensei!"ucap Sakura dengan tampang galak dan menunjuk Kakashi.

"Maaf, tadi saat akan berjalan kemari aku menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan lalu setelahnya aku bertemu dengan kucing hitam, jadi aku memutar jalan dan akhirnya aku tersesat di jalan yang namanya jalan kehidupan"

 _'Alasan macam apa itu?'_ batin Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Mendapat pandangan seperti itu Kakashi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tatapan itu sama seperti dirinya saat mendengar alasan yang sama yang di ucapkan teman satu teamnya dulu.

Kakashi menghela nafas untuk mengembalikan fokusnya dan dapat dia sadari bahwa muridnya belum lengkap. Dia menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kemana Naruto?"

"Hn. Entahlah"jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

"Mungkin Naru..."ucapan Sakura terpotong saat sebuah suara terdengar dari atas pohon.

"Aku di sini, kenapa mencariku?"

Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang di sana, di sebuah dahan pohon seorang pemuda berambut kuning memakai rompi orange tengah berdiri di dahan pohon dengan tangan bersidekap dada.

"Naruto!.. Kapan kau di sana?"ucap Sakura.

"Sejak kau mengomel tentang keterlambatan _sensei_ "ucap Naruto lalu meloncat dari pohon.

 **Tap...**

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di depan tiga orang itu, pemuda tersebut masih mengenakan celana orange dan rompi orange-nya lalu pandangannya beralih pada sang Sensei yang masih memandang dirinya.

"Sebaiknya segera lakukan ujiannya sensei, aku ada urusan"ucapnya malas.

Kakashi berdehem lalu mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari saku celana ninjanya tersebut, matanya melengkung menandakan dia tersenyum.

"Aku mempunyai dua lonceng, rebut lonceng ini jika kalian ingin lulus"

Hilang sudah hawa bersahabat Kakashi di ganti oleh aura serius dan pandangan tajam. Sementara ketiga gennin di depannya mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Tapi loncengnya hanya ada dua"

"Benar, rebut lonceng ini dariku. Jika salah satu dari kalian tidak mendapat lonceng maka di nyatakan gagal dan kembali ke akademy. Dan waktunya sampai makan siang"

Sakura sedikit bergidik tapi saat pandangan Naruto bertemu dengannya dia mulai memantapkan hati.

 _'Kami harus berhasil!"_

Batin Sakura yakin.

"Dan satu lagi.. Serang aku dengan niat membunuh, kalian mengerti"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Mulai!"

 _ **Wuussh**_

Ketiga murid tersebut melesat menuju hutan hanya menyisakan Kakashi yang kembali dengan bukunya. Dia heran kenapa ketiga muridnya masih menyisakan hawa keberadaan mereka.

"Hm. Mau main-main rupanya"

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berkumpul di sebuah semak-semak untuk menyusun strategi.

"Baiklah ini rencananya, Sakura apa kau sudah mempelajari scroll yang ku berikan"

"Ya, walau baru dasar tapi aku sudah menguasainya"

"Bagus. Sakura kau akan maju bersama Sasuke untuk melawan Kakashi-sensei, kau akan menjadi lawan pertama guna mengalihkan konsentrasinya dan juga menjadi _back-up_. Sementara kau, Sasuke. Akan menjadi penyerang utama di tim ini. Teknik katon mu berguna untuk saat ini. Dan aku akan jadi pendukung serta serangan kejutan"

Dua remaja di depannya mendengar dengan baik dan mengangguk membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Oh ya teme, jangan incar loncengnya tapi bukunya"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut heran, kenapa harus buku.

"Kenapa dengan bukunya?"

Bukan Sasuke yang bertanya melainkan gadis merah jambu di samping Naruto yang bertanya.

"Kita beri sedikit pelajaran untuk sensei mesum itu"seringai terbentuk di bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

Kakashi masih berdiri di tempat yang sama menunggu kedatangan para muridnya, buku bersampul hijau itu juga masih ada di tangannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bersembunyi..."

Ucapan pelan itu keluar dari mulut jounin tersebut.

 _ **Srrek... Sreek..**_

 _ **Wussh...**_

Dari semak yang berada di depannya keluar dua sosok remaja dengan surai yang berbeda. Mereka datang dengan kunai di masing-masing tangannya.

"Hm?. Sasuke dan Sakura, apa kalian yang akan melawanku?"

Tanya Kakashi saat sudut matanya melihat dua gennin tersebut. Dia masih memprediksi apa yang akan di lakukan dua remaja itu.

"Hn. Kita lihat saja nanti"

Setelah ucapan Sasuke tersebut Sakura segera berlari menerjang guru berambut perak itu.

 **Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

 _ **Wuush...**_

Sakura melempar kunai tersebut ke arah Kakashi dan dengan mudah pria tersebut dapat menangkisnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam hati.

"Apa hanya ini yang kalian punya hm?"

"Sebenarnya...tidak sensei"

Kakashi melihat Sakura melompat dengan kepalan tangan kirinya yang siap menghantam dirinya. Mata mereka saling beradu untuk beberapa detik.

Pria bermasker tersebut menyilangkan tangan guna untuk menahan pukulan gadis pink tersebut. Tapi, bukan pukulan yang dia terima melainkan tanah yang di pijaknya bergetar hebat.

 **Krek..blaarrr**

Kakashi terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter ke belakang, dan saat dia melihat ke depan matanya melebar, tanah di depannya hancur tidak beraturan dengan Sakura di tengahnya.

 _"I-itu seperti jutsu Stunade- hime"_

"Sakura kau?... bagaimana bisa? "

Gadis tersebut berdiri lalu tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Sensei tidak perlu tahu.."

 **Wuush**

Di atas sakura tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan semburan apinya.

 **"Katon: Dai endan"**

Dari mulut Sasuke keluarlah lima peluru api berukuran sedang, dan menuju Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat peluru api yang mengarah padanya langsung merangkai handseal.

 **"Doton: Doryuuheki"**

Di depan Kakashi muncul sebuah tembok tanah yang melindunginya dari peluru api Sasuke, namun di luar perkiraan salah satu peluru api berbelok menghindari tembok tanah tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat hal itu.

 _"Sial"_

Kakashi kembali melompat kebelakang dimana terdapat sebuah danau disana, dia kembali merengkai heandseal.

 **"Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu"**

Dari tengah danau keluarlah seekor naga air, maju menuju peluru api tersebut.

 **Grroarr...**

 **Blarrr..**

Terjadi ledakan setelah dua jutsu tersebuk bertubrukan dan mengakibatkan daerah tersebut terselimuti oleh kabut.

 _"Hanya dengan satu jutsu Sasuke hampir membuatku kualahan. Ck"_

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga cukup bermainnya"

Kakashi mencoba memancing ketiga muridnya keluar, dari tadi hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang melawannya. Di mana Naruto berada.

"Kami tidak main-main sensei,"

Sebuah suara perempuan berbisik di telinganya. Membuat dirinya kaget.

"A-apa"

 **"Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

setelah mendengar bisikan tersebut Tiba-tiba sebuah gelombang angin kencang menghantam punggungnya dan menyebabkan dirinya terlempar dan menabrak pohon. Kabutpun ikut menghilang akibat jutsu angin tersebut.

Pria tersebut berdiri dia dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang bersandar di batang pohon tidak jauh darinya.

"Na-Naruto"

"Hn."

"Jadi, kau akan melawanku. Hm?"

Tanpa menjawab Naruto berlari menuju ke arah sang sensei dan saat sudah dekat dengan Kakashi Naruto melakukan pukulan depan namun berhasil di tangkis oleh Kakasi lalu dengan cepat dirinya menendang ke atas tepat ke arah dagu tapi lagi-lagi di tahan.

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkan ku jika hanya dengan taijutsu seperti ini Naruto"

"Benarkah..."

Kakashi bingung tapi tanpa di duga bocah di depannya melakukan salto ke belakang dengan kaki yang mengenai dagu pria berambut perak tersebut dan mengakibatkan dirinya mundur beberapa langkah.

 **Tap...**

Naruto mendarat sempurna, dia melihat Kakashi memegangi dagunya yang sedikit berdarah.

 **Tap.. Tap..**

Di belakangnya Sakura dan Sasuke datang, setelah itu Kakashi kembali melihat mereka.

"Uh.. Lumayan sakit"

 **Kringg...**

Tanda bahwa waktu ujian telah selesai pun terdengar membuat empat orang disana terdiam.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian sudah selesai dan tak ada dari kali..."

 **Tring...**

Sebuah suara lonceng membuat Kakashi berhenti bicara. Dia melihat Sakura tengah memperlihatkan dua buah lonceng dan sebuah buku orange di masing-masing tangannya sambil tersenyum, membuat Kakashi mengecek kantong ninjanya yang biasa untuk menyimpan buku tersebut dan hasilnya nihil.

"Bagaimana kalian mendapat benda tersebut?"

"Mudah saja.. Saat kau membuat naga air untuk menghalau peluru api Sasuke, Sakura berlari ke arahmu tanpa kau sadari"

Kakasi terkejut, jadi bisikan itu adalah sakura. Dan peluru itu adalah pengalihan saja.

"Benar Sakuralah yang berbisik di telingamu tadi sensei, yah walau rencanaku sedikit meleset karena kau mengeluarkan jutsu element tanahmu itu"

"Huh?"

"Tapi selanjutnya sesuai rencana kami"

"Dengan kata lain Sasuke dan Sakura umpan untuk melawanku dan Sasuke sengaja menyerang dengan peluru api untuk membuatku melawan dengan element airku. Dan saat berhasil Sakura datang dan mengambil buku dan loncengnya sampai kau melawanku untuk meyakinkan bahwa kalian belum mendapatkan lonceng tersebut, apa aku benar?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

Kakashi tersenyum, akhirnya dia menemukan yang dia cari.

"Hm...baiklah, kalian lulus"

"YEEAAHH.."

Sakura berteriak senang saat dinyatakan lulus oleh senseinya itu, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi. Mungkin kerja sama kalian sudah bagus. Tapi ingat jangan pernah sesekali kalian meninggalkan teman kalian. Karena... _Seseorang yang mengabaikan peraturan adalah sampah. Tapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya lebih rendah dari pada sampah_...kalian mengerti?"

"Ha'i Kakashi sensei"

"Sekarang kembalikan buku ku"

Mereka bertiga menggeleng tanda menolak. Dan itu membuat pria bermasker tersebut heran.

"Buku ini kami sita karena keterlambatan sensei"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura memberikan buku laknat tersebut ke Naruto.

"Eh.. Ta-tapi buku itu"

"Tak ada tapi, dan buku ini aku yang akan membawanya"

"Hah.. Terserah kalian saja, besok berkumpulah di sini untuk mengambil misi pertama kita"

Setelah ucapan Naruto. Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah, menunggu bukunya kembali padanya.

.

.

.

Di jalan utama Konoha terlihat tiga orang bocah tengah berjalan beriringan. Seorang gadis pink yang terlihat berceloteh sementara dua laki-laki menjadi pendengarnya walau dengan wajah datar mereka.

"Astaga Naruto, Sasuke-kun aku tak menyangka kita bisa berhasil.. Dan tadi itu menyenangkan."

"Hn.."

"Yeah"

Dan Sakura terus berbicara sampai seorang anbu datang di depan mereka bertiga, membuat dahi ketiganya mengernyit.

"Ada apa"tanya Sasuke

"Naruto-san di panggil oleh hokage-sama"

"Hn"balas Naruto

"Aku permisi"

Setelah mendapat jawaban sang anbu tersebut menghilang dengan meninggalkan asap putih.

"Naruto kenapa kau di panggil hokage?"

Pemuda kuning tersebut hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku pergi dulu, kalian pulanglah. Kita bertemu sebelum menjalankan misi pertama"

"Baiklah"

 **Wuush**

Naruto melompat dari atap ke atap menjauh menuju gedung hokage. Mungkin dia di panggil karena keinginannya semalam.

.

.

Di koridor gedung hokage tim sepuluh berjalan menuju kan tor hokage, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi rank-D dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk melaporkan misi mereka. Namun, sebelum itu di ujung lorong terlihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan tangan yang masuk di dalam saku celana orangenya dan mereka berpikiran bahwa pemuda kuning itu juga akan ke ruang hokage.

"Naruto?"

"Hn"

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Ke ruang hokage, dia memanggilku"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengerti, Asuma-sensei hanya tersenyum, Chouji terus makan kripiknya dan Ino memandangnya dengan pipi memerah. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Shikamaru.

"Kau sendiri"

"Kami baru saja menyelesaikan misi rank-D dan akan melapor pada Sandaime-sama"

"Hn. Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

Setelah itu Naruto berbelok ke arah koridor kiri dan mereka ke arah kanan meninggalkan tim sepuluh hingga dirinya tak terlihat lagi. Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Naruto!, ruang hokage ke arah ka... Eh?"

"Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Tadi sensei lihatkan, Naruto berbelok ke kiri tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada"

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia buru-buru atau ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan"

"Hah... Merepotkan"

Lalu tim sepuluh melanjutkan ke ruang hokage kembali dengan diam. Tapi tidak untuk shikamaru, dia masih memikirkan hal yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Setelah mendapat izin tim sepuluh pun masuk namun, mereka sedikit terkejut saat terdapat seseorang anbu dengan jubah hitam berhoddie dan topeng hitam dengan pola rubah berwarna putih.

"Ah.. Maaf kami mengganggu"

"Tidak Asuma, masuklah"

Dengan pelan tim sepuluh masuk ke dalam, mereka masih saja mencuri pandang pada anbu tersebut.

"Kami ingin melapor misi rank-D tadi pagi Hokage-sama"

"Hm.. Baiklah. Uang misi bisa kalian ambil di depan".

"Ha'i"

"Dan Kitsune, kau pergilah dulu"

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama"

 **Pooft...**

Kitsune pun menghilang meninggalkan asap putih, sementara tim sepuluh masih saja terdiam dan masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Asuma ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi?"

Asuma kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang Hokage.

"Tidak Hokage-sama, tapi tadi itu..."

"Oh, dia Kitsune. Anbu dari divisi anbu bayangan"

Asuma hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, sementara tiga muridnya hanya diam saat mendengarkan percakapan sensei mereka dan sang Hokage.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama kami permisi"

Setelah Asuma meminta izin undur diri, tim sepuluh pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Kitsune sekarang berada di markas anbu berjalan di koridor sendirian, dirinya di perintahkan untuk mengumpulkan pasukan dari divisinya karena sesuatu dan jika dalam lima menit sang Hokage tidak datang maka dia lah yang akan menyampaikan langsung.

Di ujung lorong terdapat dua orang penjaga yang menjaga sebuah pintu masuk, dan saat dirinya mendekat dua anbu tersebut mencegatnya.

"Sebutkan identitasmu"

"Kitsune, divisi bayangan"

Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu salah satu penjaga membuka pintu besi tersebut, dan membuat Kitsune dapat memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan tersebut sangat luas, mirip seberti sebuah aula. Di tengah terdapat lapangan yang cukup menampung tiga peleton anbu sementara di pinggir lapangan adalah bangunan bertingkat. Kitsune melompat ke bawah, dia berjalan beberapa langkah. Setelah itu dirinya memberi sebuah tanda dengan mengacungkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga ke atas.

Tak berapa lama muncul sekitar lima puluh anbu dengan pakaian yang sama yaitu jubah hitam dan topeng hitam dengan pola putih. Namun ada yang berbeda jubah mereka tidak memiliki hoddie sementara Kitsune mempunyainya, itu sudah menandakan bahwa Kitsune adalah kapten dari divisi ini.

"Ha'i taichou!"

Kitsune hanya diam menunggu Hiruzen datang. Membuat para anggotanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya Kitsune memanggil salah satu anbu yang berada di sana.

"Tora"

 **pooft**

"Ha'i taichou"

Tora muncul di hadapan sang kapten, berjongkok memberi hormat.

"Berdirilah"

Tanpa menunggu dua kali Tora berdiri menuruti Kitsune.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan memimpin sementara di divisi ini. Dan ini perintah Hokage"

"Ta-tapi.."

Tora sangat terkejut bahkan anbu di barisan depan juga ikut terkejut. Ada apa, kenapa kapten mereka sampai memindahkan kepemimpinan sementara.

"Katakan pada yang lain tidak ada apa-apa atau masalah apapun, aku hanya mempunyai urusan lain"

"H-ha'i taichou.."

Mereka berbicara pelan sampai anbu yang berada di belakang mereka tak bisa mendengar satu kata pun dari pembicaraan tersebut.

"Dan temui aku di atap gedung hokage... Tanpa seragam dan topeng, akan ada tanda dari ku. Ini, kunai ini akan bergetar saat di dekatku karna tekanan chakra. kau mengerti?"

Tora mengangguk

"Bagus, aku pergi dan laporkan ini pada Sandaime-sama, itu tandanya kau yang ku pilih"

"Baiklah, ku serahkan padamu"

 **Sriing...**

Dengan kata terakhirnya kitsune pun pergi dengan meninggalkan kilat kuning. Hal itu membuat anbu yang lain bingung dan semakin penasaran.

Tora berbalik dari balik topengnya dia sudah berkeringat dingin. Begaimana dia menyampaikan ke anggota lainnya.

 _'Dasar, dia sama saja dengan kakashi-senpai'_

 _._

 _._

Sementara itu di apartement. Naruto sedang melakukan meditasi untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Sebuah tempat gelap dan penuh dengan genangan air, itu lah tempat yang di tuju Naruto. Di dalam sana juga terdapat sebuah sel dengan ukuran besar.

 **"Berapa kali ku bilang jangan pernah memasang wajah datarmu di hadapanku"** ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam sel.

"Hn. Kyuu apa keputusan ku sudah tepat"

 **"Itu tergantung padamu bocah, keluar dari anbu dan menyerahkan kepemimpinan sementara adalah keputusanmu"**

"Ck. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat"

Naruto berucap saat dirinya masuk ke dalam sel, di sana terdapat seekor rubah berukuran besar dengan sembilan ekor.

Kyuubi melihat bocah tiga belas tahun itu tidur di salah satu ekornya, walaupun Naruto adalah kapten anbu tapi di matanya bocah itu hanyalah bocah tiga belas tahun.

"Hoam... Oyasuminasai.. Kurama".

Dan Narutopun tidur di dekapan ekor sang rubah ekor sembilan.

 _ **"Dasar bocah.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **To Be Continue**

 **Apa ini.. Maafkan krist yang udah lama gc update fict.. Astaga krist gc kuat lihat yang di atas..aduh akibat kelamaan jadinya kelupaan ide..huhu T.T**

 **Ok yang nunggu SYA sama TFD sabar ya.. Baiklah see you next chapter**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Bye bye,**

 _ **Krist out of studios...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © masashi kisimoto**

 **Present © Anbu No Kage**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur, menandakan hari mulai berganti. Di apartement, Naruto masih tidur dan mengenakan kaos biru dan celana orangenya.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela menggangunya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka lalu dia mulai bangun dan memegang keningnya yang terasa pening.

"Ugh.."

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia butuh air hangat.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Naruto segera keluar untuk keluar ke tempat berkumpul tim tujuh. Mengunci apartementnya lalu menghilang dengan shunshin.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus, ini adalah kedua kalinya dia terjebak dengan perempuan seperti Sakura. Dan kali ini dia bersumpah akan membuat guru bermasker dan teman pirangnya menyesal. Sementara itu, Sakura terus saja mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah untuk ke dua orang itu.

"Dasar, kemana mereka berdua?,"

"Jika bertemu akan ku hajar mereka"

"Dan lagi, kenapa si pi.."

"Bisakah kau diam. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya, mereka pasti datang.."

"Eh?..ya baiklah"

Dalam hati Sasuke menghela nafas. Untuk sementara telinganya tidak terkena tuli karna omelan gadis pink tersebut.

 _ **Pofft...**_

muncul kepulan asap di depan dua remaja tersebut dan memunculkan seseorang yang memakai masker dan seragam jounin. Kakashi memberikan eyes-smile kepada kedua muridnya itu.

"Hai..."

"Kau terlambat lagi sensei!"Sakura berteriak di depan Kakashi.

"Yare..yare.. Aku minta maaf, Hokage-sama memanggilku"

Kalimat terakhir Kakashi berhasil menarik perhatian kedua muridnya. Ada apa, apakah ada misi lagi untuk mereka.

"Apakah ada misi?"

Pria tersebut tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Benar, dan kalian ikut aku untuk menerima misi ini. Hokage sedang menunggu kita, tapi...dimana Naruto?"

"Entahlah"

"Hn."

Kakashi sweatdrop saat mendengar jawaban tidak peduli dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Apa benar mereka tidak tahu.

"Yang penting sensei. Kami tidak mau menerima misi rank-D lagi, cukup dua minggu ini kami menjalankan misi-misi konyol itu"ucap Sakura dan di setujui oleh sasuke.

"Hn. Benar"

Kakashi kembali tersenyum. Buru-buru sekali mereka, tapi tak apalah jika di lihat dari kemampuan ketiganya mungkin misi ini akan menjadi ajang uji coba untuk mereka.

 _'Coba ku lihat, sampai mana kemampuan kalian'_

"Lebih baik kalian ikut saja denganku, nanti kalian juga tahu"

Setelah selesai berbicara Kakashi pun pergi menggunakan shunshin, meninggalkan dua remaja tersebut.

"Hah...kita di tinggal lagi, lebih baik kita susul dia Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."

 **Poofft..**

 **Poofft..**

.

.

 **Hokage office**

Terlihat Hiruzen yang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang menurutnya adalah musuh terbesarnya. Mulutnya tak henti-henti merutuki kertas-kertas itu.

"Kertas sialan"

"Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan kalian"

"Seharusnya aku menca..."

 **Poofft..**

"Hokage-sama, saya kembali..."

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah sampai. Tunggu..dimana Naruto?"

"Eh..kami juga tidak tahu"ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

Hiruzen mengangguk, paham.

 _'Bocah itu..'_

"Langsung saja. Kalian aku beri misi untuk mengawal seseorang ke Yuki no kuni, kalian tak perlu khawatir karena ini hanya misi rank-C, apa kalian bersedia"

"Ya..kami bersedia"

Kini giliran dua remaja di belakang Kakashi yang bersuara, di fikiran mereka misi ini akan menjadi percobaan untuk kemampuan mereka.

Hiruzen terkekeh, semangat sekali. Bukan apa-apa tapi karena hanya tim tujuh yang masih di desa sementara yang lain masih dalam misi masing-masing.

"Hm..klien kita sedang menunggu di pelabuhan, besok kalian bisa mulai berangkat dan tengah hari kalian harus sampai di sana. Detail misi ada di gulungan ini"ucap Hiruzen sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Kakashi.

"Ha'i. Kalau begitu kami permisi Hokage-sama"

"Hm.."

Setelah itu ketiga orang tersebut keluar dari ruang hokage, meninggalkan Hiruzen dengan kertas-kertas terkutuk di mejanya.

"Taka!"

.

.

..

 **Koridor gedung Hokage.**

Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat spike serta mata hitam yang menggunakan seragam jounin sedang berjalan di lorong gedung Hokage yang sepi, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kunai bermata tiga. Dia sedang memenuhi panggilan sang kapten untuk menemuinya di atap gedung ini. Tapi... Yang membuatnya penasaran bagaimana rupa dari kapten divisinya, entahlah nanti dia juga tahu.

Pria tersebut harus menghentikan lamunannya karena di depannya terlihat seorang jounin bersurai perak yang memakai masker sedang berjalan ke arahnya di belakangnya terdapat dua remaja yang dia yakini sebagai murid dari pria tersebut. Dia segera menyembunyikan kunai yang ada di tangannya saat dirinya semakin dekat dengan Pria bermasker itu.

"Yo Yamato!"

"Kakashi-senpai,"

"Ada apa kau kemari?"tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang, dan err.."

Kakashi melihat arah pandang Yamato, dia tersenyum tahu apa maksud dari juniornya di kesatuan anbu.

"Mereka muridku,"

Yamato menganguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi senpai"

"Yah..baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi Yamato"

"Ya"

Akhirnya mereka berpisah dengan arah yang berbeda. Yamato melirik ke belakang tepat ke arah Kakashi.

 _"Hampir saja.."_

 _._

 _._

Yamato membuka knop pintu atap gedung. Dahinya mengkerut. Dia melihat seorang remaja pirang yang mengenakan celana dan rompi orange tengah berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas dengan bersidekap dada. Pria tersebut berjalan menuju pemuda itu.

"Hn. Kau sudah sampai?"

Yamato semakin bingung saat mendengar suara dari pemuda yang dia tebak berumur dua belas tahun.

"Apa maksudmu?, dan... apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Naruto melirik Yamato dengan ekor matanya saat pria itu berada di sampingnya.

"Apa perkataan ku saat di markas kurang jelas"ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

Yamato tersentak, dengan cepat tangannya mengambil kunai yang di berikan oleh sang kapten. Dia bisa melihat kunai itu bergetar pelan menandakan keberadaan sang kapten.

"K-kau..Taichou?"

"Hn,"

Terkejut, itulah yang Yamato rasakan saat ini. Tidak menyangka bahwa kapten dari divisi anbu yang di buat oleh Hokage beberapa tahun lalu adalah remaja berusia dua belas tahun. Ini adalah sebuah kejutan untuknya.

"Apa kau akan terus mendangiku seperti itu"ucapan Naruto sedikit menyadarkan Yamato dari lamunannya.

"Eh?..ti-tidak Taichou,... Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto memberikan sebuah gulungan hitam pada Yamato. Pria tersebut menerimanya, dia sedikit heran. Untuk apa gulungan itu.

"Bukalah.."

Perlahan Yamato membuka gulungan tersebut dan matanya terbelalak saat dia saat melihat isi dari gulungan itu. Dengan cepat dia membacanya.

"Ini.."

"Itu adalah hasil dari misiku ke Otogakure saat mengintai disana"

"Apakah Hokage-sama tahu?"tanya Yamato.

"Tidak. Belum saatnya"ucap Naruto dengan menggeleng.

"Kenapa,?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat perang antar desa lebih cepat. kau tahu.. Jika aku memberikannya saat itu juga maka pasti para tetua kolot itu akan mendesak Hokage-sama untuk menyerang sebelum kita di serang. Dan hal itu yang aku hindari"

Benar. Bukan tidak mungkin jika gulungan yang berada di tangannya ini di berikan pada hokage maka otomatis cepat atau lambat pasti para tetua akan tahu. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah perang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Taichou?"

Naruto menghela nafas lalu memandang Yamato dengan tatapan serius.

"Untuk sekarang bersikaplah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.. Akan ada tanda dariku saat mendekati waktu itu tiba. Dan pertemuan ini adalah rahasia kita berdua"

"Ha'i"

"Hn. Aku titipkan gulungan itu padamu, jangan sampai isi gulungan itu bocor. Ini rahasia kita"

Yamato kembali mengangguk mengerti. Dia akan menjaga gulungan ini walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi"

 _ **Srring...**_

Naruto menghilang dengan kilat kuning. Meninggalkan Yamato yang berdiri sendirian. Dengan langkah pelan akhirnya Yamato juga pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

 **Tok..tok tok..**

"Naruto!..kau di dalam?"

Sudah keberapa kalinya gadis merah muda itu mengetuk pintu apartement Naruto. Sakura bingung kenapa pemuda tersebut tidak ada dari pagi tadi dan sekarang dia tidak ada di apartement.

Sakura menghela nafas. Mungkin nanti sore dia kembali. Tapi saat tubuhnya berbalik matanya terbelalak, dia melihat Naruto sedang bersandar di pagar kawat dengan tangan di depan dada.

"Naruto?..sejak kapan kau di.."

"Baru saja"

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto membuat emosi Sakura naik. Dasar.

"Dari mana saja kau, hah!"teriak Sakura dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ke tempat biasa, tapi kalian tidak ada. Kemana kalian?"

Sakura mendengus mencoba meredakan amarahnya sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala kuning itu.

"Kita ada misi dan besok pagi kita berangkat"

"Kemana?"

"Yuki no kuni"

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah jawaban Sakura. Kedua remaja itu masih saling menatap satu sama lain.

Naruto yang melihat gadis di depannya masih menahan marah tiba-tiba menyeringai di dalam hati. Perlahan dia melangkah maju mendekati Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat Naruto mendekat malah salah tingkah sendiri perlahan dia mulai melangkah mundur, hal yang tidak-tidak mulai merasuki kepala pinknya.

"Na-Naruto..apa yang k-kau lakukan?"ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

Melihat Sakura yang Salah tingkah membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar. Tangannya mulai terjulur ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa mundur karena terhalang pintu.

Sakura bisa merasakan nafas hangat Naruto di sekitar telinganya. Mukanya sudah merah padam dan matanya terpejam erat. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto. Dia mulai mendengar suara rendah dari pemuda itu di telinganya.

"Sakura-chan...aku ingin.."

Detak jantung Sakura semakin cepat.

"Membuka pintu, kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

Kedip.

Kedip.

 **Bletak!**

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto sehingga pemuda itu mengeluh kesakitan.

"Naruto no baka!"

Naruto terkekeh. Tangannya sibuk menahan tawa dan tangan yang satunya mengusap kepalanya, sudah lama dia tidak begini.

Melihat pemuda di depannya menahan tawa membuat Sakura semakin geram. Dia menolehkan wajah ke samping dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Dasar Naruto sialan.

"Baiklah, maaf Sakura-chan"ucap Naruto setelah tawanya reda.

Sakura masih memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku traktir di kedai dango nanti sore. Bagaimana?"

Gadis pink itu maju selangkah lalu menatap Naruto tajam.

"Jam tiga. Jangan telat"

"Hm"

Setelah itu Sakura pamit pergi untuk menyiapkan misi besok. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

 _'Dasar perempuan'_

.

.

"Bosan"

Keluhan dari gadis pirang itu membuat kedua sahabatnya menoleh. Melihat Ino yang tertunduk lesu, tapi sepertinya Chouji dan Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan gerutuan dari mulut gadis pirang di samping mereka.

"Ck. Berhentilah menggerutu Ino, siapa yang pertama kali menyeret kami untuk menemanimu"ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Aku tahu, tapi seharusnya kita mampir di kedai bukan hanya berjalan seperti ini!"

"Ck. Merepotkan"

Shikamaru merasa ada yang memegang pundaknya, dia menoleh pada Chouji yang berdiri satu langkah di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Chouji?"

"Shika, bukannya itu Naruto"tanya Chouji dengan jari menunjuk sesuatu.

Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandang chouji begitu pula dengan Ino, dahi mereka bertiga mengernyit heran. Di sana terlihat Sakura dan Naruto berjalan beriringan, tidak lama kemudian mereka masuk ke kadai dango. Ketiga sekawan itu saling pandang satu sama lain. Mereka sepakat untuk mengikuti kedua teman mereka itu.

Sekarang mereka berada di luar kedai dengan posisi jongkok. Di atas mereka terdapat jendela lebar yang cukup untuk mereka bertiga melihat bersamaan. Perlahan mereka berdiri hingga sebatas hidung.

Di dalam kedai terlihat Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk di salah satu meja, beruntung mereka tidak duduk saling berhadapan sehingga ketiga remaja itu tahu bagaimana ekspresi dari dua orang di sana.

"Shika, menurutmu apa yang di lakukan mereka berdua di sini"tanya Ino setengah berbisik.

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja"

"Huh..pa.."

"Hei, lihat itu"ucap Chouji memotong perkataan Ino.

Mereka bertiga terkejut. Di dalam kedai, Sakura memukul kepala Naruto namun bukannya marah pemuda itu malah terlihat menahan tawa. Samar-samar mereka mendengar umpatan dari gadis pink itu.

.

.

Naruto masih sibuk menahan tawa saat melihat Sakura menggerutu. Ini hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang membawa dua bungkus berisi kue dango. Dan itu membuat Sakura melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Naruto. Ck kekanakan sekali.

"Berapa semua paman?"tanya Naruto.

"Enam ribu yen"

Setelah membayar, Naruto tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Sakura. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Dengan tergesa pemuda pirang tersebut berjalan.

"Hei baka, pelan-pelan. Apa kau mau mengganti kue ini jika jatuh hah!"teriak Sakura setelah berada di luar kedai

"Ck."

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan muka tertekuk. Sementara gadis itu hanya terkekeh saat melihat muka dari pemuda pirang di depannya ini. Kedua tangannya terulur ke arah Naruto.

"Berhentilah memasang muka seperti itu baka, kau jadi jelek..hihihi"ucap Sakura sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Bel-heti-la Sa-ki, sakit ta-u"

Dan Sakura semakin memainkan pipi Naruto dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa terdapat tiga sekawan yang melihat keakraban mereka dengan wajah horor.

.

.

"Me-mereka akrab sekali"

Mendengar suara berupa bisikan dari Ino membuat Shikamaru mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan gadis ini. Tapi benar yang di katakan Ino, di lihat dari manapun Naruto dan Sakura terlihat sangat akrab. Walau di otaknya sudah ada kemungkinan terbesarnya tapi dia harus memastikannya.

"Mendokusai ne..."

Setelah mengucapkan kata favoritnya Shikamaru lalu berbalik meninggalkan Ino dan Chouji yang masih belum sadar jika dirinya pergi.

"Eh?...Shikamaru! Kau mau ke mana?"teriak Chouji saat Shikamaru baru beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Pulang, aku ingin tidur"

Akhirnya Ino dan Chouji mengikuti langkah Shikamaru. Mereka rasa cukup untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

 **Gerbang konoha, pagi hari.**

Di gerbang desa terdapat tiga anak remaja, mereka terlihat akan melakukan sebuah misi. Bisa di tebak karena mereka membawa ransel abu-abu di masing-masing punggung mereka.

"Oi..teme kau merubah penampilanmu ya?"tanya Naruto saat melihat penampilan berbeda Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Benar, Sasuke-kun terlihat lebih keren"

Benar. Sasuke sekarang mengenakan jaket lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana pendek sebatas lutut berwarna hitam serta pelindung siku di kedua tangan. Juga terdapat lambang klan berukuran kecil di dada kirinya. Hanya sandal shinobi yang berwarna biru.

Tidak jauh dari Sasuke ada Naruto yang bersandar di sisi gerbang dan Sakura yang berdiri di kanannya. Penampilan keduanya juga berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang di rangkap rompi abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam. Ikat kepala berlambang konoha dia ikat di lengan kiri. Juga sandal shinobi hitam membalut kakinya.

Sedangkan Sakura memakai baju berwarna merah tanpa lengan. Juga celana pendek yang di balut oleh rok berwarna pink. Tidak lupa sarung tangan pink yang memiliki terusan sampai menutupi setengah lengan atasnya. Juga sendal shinobi berwarna biru membalut kaki putihnya.

Sudah hampir satu jam menunggu, tapi sensei berambut perak mereka belum juga datang. Sepertinya orang-orangan sawah itu belum kapok juga. Ck menyebalkan.

Tapi. Sebelum satu-satunya gadis di tim tersebut menggerutu muncul kepulan asap di depan mereka. Seorang pria bermasker keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut dengan tersenyum tak bersalah. Dia tidak sadar jika ketiga muridnya telah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh untuknya.

"Hai, maaf sensei terlambat lagi karna.."

"Ada kucing hitam, karna tidak mau terkena sial kau mengambil jalan memutar lalu bertemu nenek di jalan. Kau kasihan maka menolongnya menyebrang jalan. Dan aku ingin membunuhmu sialan!"

Kakashi hanya melongo mendengarkan teriakan Sakura yang memotong ucapannya. Dia bisa melihat bayangan shinigami di belakang gadis itu. Mengerikan.

"Err.. Haha gomen ne"

"Sensei, sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke sependapat dengan Sakura-chan"sahut Naruto dengan menyeringai.

"Hn."

 _'Mereka menyeramkan. Sial'_

"Hah... Ayo kita lupakan soal keterlambatanku. Kita ada misi hari ini"ucap Kakashi setelah menghela nafas.

 _'Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan'_ batin ketiganya kompak.

"Lalu bagaimana sensei?"tanya Sakura.

Kakashi memegang dagu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah peta. Dia mengisaratkan untuk berkumpul.

"Hm... Kalau prediksi ku benar, kita akan sampai di pelabuhan dua atau tiga jam jika tanpa istirahat"

"Yosh!... Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita berangkat sensei"

Ucapan semangat dari Sakura membuat Kakashi dan Naruto tersenyum tipis. Yah, lebih baik mereka berangkat sebelum tengah hari.

.

.

Pelabuhan Negara Api hari ini sangat lenggang. Terlihat hanya ada beberapa kapal berukuran sedang saja yang memasuki pelabuhan. Di sisi lain tiga remaja kini tengah berjalan di sekitar dermaga guna menemukan kapal klien mereka, di sekitar telinga mereka terdapat alat komunikasi radio untuk memudahkan berkomunikasi dengan sang sensei. Sedangkan Kakashi berada di sisi lain pelabuhan tersebut.

Tapi belum lama mereka berjalan. Sebuah keributan terjadi. Seorang wanita muda yang menunggang kuda putih melewati ketiga gennin tersebut. Dia mengenakan kimono berwarna hijau dengan aksen berwarna ungu tidak lupa dengan aksesoris yang menandakan dia seorang putri.

"Dia..d-dia Fujikaze Koyukie!"seru Sakura.

"Benar, dan dia ad..."

"Menghindar!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya datang segrombolan orang yang menunggang kuda berwarna hitam. Mereka mengenakan baju prajurit lengkap dengan topi dan topeng.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, yang jelas kita harus menolong wanita itu karna dia adalah klien kita"ucap Naruto.

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti lalu dengan cepat ketiga genin itu berpencar ke segala arah.

Naruto melompati toko-toko ikan yang berada di pelabuhan. Di kejauhan dia dapat melihat orang-orang berkuda hitam yang sedang mengejar kliennya. Dia harus cepat.

 _ **Wussh...**_

Pemuda tan tersebut menambah kecepatan lompatannya. Setelah Naruto sejajar dengan para orang bertopeng, dia merapal handseal.

 **"Kagebunshin no jutsu"**

 **Poft.**

 **Poft.**

Muncul beberapa bunshin Naruto, mereka langsung menyergap tiga sampai empat orang berkuda dan mereka berhasil. QSedangkan Naruto yang asli terus berlari mengikuti mereka yang berhasil lolos.

"Sasuke, giliranmu"ucap tenang Naruto.

 _'Hn..'_

Sasuke segera turun dari tumpukan peti besar, dia sekarang berada di tempat penyimpanan peti di pelabuhan tersebut. Peti-peti tersebut di susun tinggi hingga membentuk lorong berjarak dua meter.

Pemuda tersebut bersembunyi. Dan setelah seorang wanita yang menunggang kuda putih lewat. Dia mengeluarkan dua kunai yang di ikat oleh tali baja.

 _ **Syutt...**_

 **Tap... Tap...**

Sasuke memegang ujung tali sementara ujung lainnya telah terikat pada kunai yang menancap di sebuah kayu penyangga. Sebuah suara gaduh membuatnya bersiaga. Tangannya memegang erat ujung tali itu, dan setelah bebarapa saat kemudian Sasuke menarik tali dan membuat kuda yang di tunggangi orang-orang itu terjerembab, tetapi masih ada beberapa yang lolos dengan melompati orang yang terjatuh.

"Ck."

Tiba-tiba dari atas sebuah jaring turun menangkap orang-orang tersebut. Sasuke melihat ke atas. Terlihat Naruto yang berdiri secara horizontal memandang datar orang-orang di bawah.

"Hn.. Bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri dobe"

"Hn, Sakura-chan kami serahkan yang terakhir padamu"

 _'Ha'i'_

 _._

 _._

Di sisi lain Koyuki yang tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang menolongnya hanya bersikap tidak peduli, dia terus memacu kudanya lebih cepat. Wanita tersebut merasa kesal saat dia memasuki jalan yang salah. Di kiri dan kanannya hanya ada tumpukan peti besar yang di susun memanjang. Tidak ada pilihan lain jika tidak mereka yang ada di belakangnya akan menangkapnya.

Saat jalan keluar sudah dekat tanpa di sengaja dia melihat seorang gadis beramput merah muda berlari di antara tumpukan peti di atasnya. Mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari orang yang menolongnya tapi apa pedulinya. Sebaiknya dia segera cepat kabur.

.

.

Sakura yang melihat sang klien telah keluar sehera turun. Mengambil sebuah kunai dan melemparnya, orang-orang tersebut kaget lali berhenti bebebarapa meter dari Sakura.

Gadis tersebut segera menyalurkan cakra di tangannya lalu memukul tanah hingga menumbulkan retakan membuat jalan menjadi buntu. Orang-orang itu berbalik namun seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Mau kemana eh?"

Naruto melempar sebuah jaring besar untuk menangkap mereka. Tangannya menekan tombol di telinganya.

"Teme mereka audah tertangkap, bagaimana di sana?"

 _'Hn. Mereka sudah aku ikat'_

"Bagus"

.

.

.

Ketiga genin tersebut sekarang berada di pinggir dermaga bersama sekitar lima belas orang yang mengenakan baju prajurit tadi. Mereka di ikat dan topeng mereka di lepas.

"Naruto apa sudah semua?"tanya Sakura sambil mengeratkan ikatan.

"Hn"

"Kemana sensei menyebalkan itu, apa kalian sudah menghubunginya?"

"Tidak Sakura-chan, kau lupa?. Kita sudah mengeluarkan frekuensi sensei dari jaringan kita tadi"

"Benar juga.."ucap gadis tersebut saat dia mulai ingat awal srbelum pengejaran.

"Hei, kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sintak ketiga remaja itu menoleh. Di atas kotak kayu terdapat Kakashi yang berdiri dengan bersidekap dada.

"Sensei?"

"Hm"

 _ **Wushh**_

Seketika semua ikatan terslepas. Kakashi berdiri di depan seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan kaca mata bulat dan pakaiannya pun juga berbeda. Jubah hitam yang dilapis dengan kain sebatas dada.

"Ah... Maafkan murid-muridku, Sandayu-san"

Melihat ekspresi bingung oleh ketiga muridnya Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Dia adalah orang yang menyewa kita"ucap pria berambut perak tersebut sambil menunjukkan eyes-smilenya.

"APA!?"

.

.

.

TBC

hai reader Krist kembali di chp 4 hehe XD

gimana bagus ga?, moga para reader suka. Yah walau krist agak ngarep hehe. -_-"

Ok moga saat review and follow. _See you next chapter!_


End file.
